Hell Spawn
by 13Sparrow
Summary: Jack is killed by Sylas and everybody is moving convincing them selves he's in a better place. Well there wrong and he ends up in hell being tortured by a hell spawn that won't seem to give him a break. rated M just to be safe


Jack moaned as he woke up. He chained to the walls making his knees touch the ground. He looked around and found Raf, Sierra, and Miko. They had been kidnapped by MECH. Jack remembered fighting for his friends but then everything went black. The others were also chained but not as heavily as Jack. The others slowly started to wake up.

"Holly crap! Holly crap! I'm dead aren't I. Oh shit. Jack! Jack what am I doing here? Who were those guys?" Jack stared at Sierra and she realized Jack was chained to the walls with big chains and large metal rings.

"Jack. Why are you so heavily chained?"

"I don't know."

"Jack Darby. We meet again."

"Unfortunately for you after this is over we wont be meeting again." Jack said still keeping a straight face.

"So harsh Jack. Your father wouldn't want you to speak like that." Jack struggled against the chains at the mention of his father. He walked towards Raf and put a finger under his chin.

"I swear to god Sylas if you hurt him I will hunt you down."

"And how do you think you'll do that when your all chained up?" Sylas asked walking towards Jack. Jack growled as Sylas lifted up his chin. "If you tell me what I need to know I won't hurt the boy." Sylas walked back over to Raf and pulled out a knife. Jack struggled against his chains even more as the knife got closer to his face.

"What do you want?!" Jack finally asked.

"I want to know the bots weaknesses." Jack smiled.

"Let me go and I'll tell you." Jack said.

"Jack no!" Miko yelled as Sylas unchained Jack. Jack stood up and rubbed his hands. Jack then punched Sylas in the face as the guards pointed their guns at him. Jack grabbed a nearby guard and used him as a shield. Jack ran forward as they reloaded and knocked them both out unconscious. Jack grabbed their guns and started to try and free the others. He started with Raf because he was the most frightened . when he was almost done freeing him there was a large bang and Jack stumbled back. He looked down and saw blood flowing down his chest. Jack fell to his knees.

"No!" Miko yelled as she struggled against the chains. Sierra screamed and Raf cried.

"End of the line Jack. You had a good run." He said resting a gun on Jacks head. Jack knocked the gun out of the way and punched Sylas in the gut then in the face. Jack heard another bang and realized he was shot in the shoulder from behind. Jack turned around to the soldier and ran forward another shot hit him in the gut as he got to close range. He then broke the soldiers neck. There was a large bang but this time it was because the roof was being ripped off. Optimus pointed a gun in the warehouse as Sierra screamed. The other bots were in the building already shooting the soldiers. Jack got the others out of their chains. Raf and Miko said Optimus was friendly so they climbed into his hand. Jack was about to also climb up when another loud bang filed the room and Jack head jerked side ways. Sylas had fired the gun directly at Jacks head.

"Jack!" Sierra, Miko, and Raf yelled. Arcee came in and shot Sylas in the back. She then picked up Jack and ran through the now open ground bridge. Arcee ran to Ratchet tears flowing down her cheeks as more blood poured into her hands. Ratchet ran to the medical bay. Sierra started to scream and cry. She was freaking out until she just passed out completely. Agent Fowler carried the girl to the human living area while bulk and bee comforted their charges. Optimus walked over to Arcee who had energon tears flowing down her face. Optimus put a hand on her shoulder and Arcee hugged him. Optimus hugged back trying to comfort his soldier as much as possible. Ratchet walked out and Arcee looked at him. He shook his head and looked down. June fell to her knees and Miko, and Raf cried into there guardians hands. Optimus looked at Arcee sadly and she clenched her fists and fell to her knees.

"I lost another partner. I lost Jack!" Arcee screamed in rage as everyone in base cried. Little did they know. Sierra was watching the whole thing.

"He saved our lives. He sacrificed himself to bye us time." Everyone looked at Sierra. She was shaking but everyone knew that she brave to talk to giant robots that she didn't know. Arcee got up and walked over to her.

"Jack really liked you. I can see why." Sierra smiled a little. "Jack was my partner. My only friend that could sense what I was feeling."

Ratchet walked over to June who was bawling in her hands.

"June. He's in a better place now." Ratchet picked June up and comforted her as she wept.

The next day they all pitched in to bury Jack in the ground. They covered his grave with rocks. They all stood around his grave.

"Jack Darby was the bravest of us all. He was willing to put himself in front of others and wasn't afraid to do the things most of us wouldn't dare to to. I have never seen a young man so strong as Jack." They stayed there for a while before they slowly turned around and left. Everyone was gone except Arcee. She stared at the grave until a smile creeped on her lips.

"Jack if your watching us, you did the right thing. I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to save you but what I can say to you is this. You are my Partner and where ever you are you will always be my partner." Arcee turned around and walked back to base. When she arrived she noticed that everyone was sulking.

"Jack may be gone but he wouldn't want us to just sit around and sulk about it." Optimus agreed and slowly everybody else did except June.

"June, he's in a better place now. He is happy where ever he went." June smiled. Arcee was actually wrong about he's in a happier place now. He was chained up again but this time he had no shirt, the chains were on fire, his hair was drenched in sweat from the heat, and he had a burnt in scar that looked like a devils pitch fork.

"Jack Darby. Isn't this a surprise." said a dark figure that was lurking in the flames.

"Where am I?" Jack asked. He noticed the burning chains weren't burning into his flesh.

"Welcome to hell."


End file.
